In some situations, a device capable of storing and displaying digital images may contain a collection of images comprising a mixture of individual images and groups of related images. For example, some digital cameras are capable of taking pictures in both standard and “burst mode,” in which a series of photographs (typically of the same subject) is taken within a short period. A related feature is “video mode,” in which a digital camera takes photographs at a frame rate supporting full motion. Some digital cameras also allow a user to group arbitrary individual images in a desired fashion. All these features result in potentially complex collections of digital images containing both individual images and groups of images. Such complex collections of images may also exist in devices such as palmtop computers, personal computers, or other image capture, storage, or display devices. Navigating among and displaying these disparate types of images using a conventional user interface can be challenging, even cumbersome. It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved user interface for image browsing.